jojofandomcom-20200222-history
White Album
album}} song}} |type = Close-Range Stand |mangadebut = |animedebut = |gamedebut = GioGio's Bizarre Adventure |stats = }} |destpower = A |speed = C |range = C |persistence = A |precision = E |potential = E |colors = VentoAureo }} is the Stand of Ghiaccio, featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance White Album is mostly an ability, but it can be inferred that it takes the form of a light-colored suit, covering nearly all of Ghiaccio's body; the only unprotected area is a small opening at the back of his neck allowing air flow. Its head bears two short cones, positioned somewhat like cat ears. It has a spiral on its forehead, which along with its cheeks pushes a clear visor into a Y-shaped fork, showing only Ghiaccio's eyes, nose, and mouth. Its feet stand on long blades, in the style of (or ). Befitting its name, White Album is presented in the digitally colored manga, TV anime adaptation, and PS2 video game as being primarily white. The different hollows and decorations on the suit vary in color between adaptations, but are usually depicted as either blue, pink, yellow, or green. Abilities White Album is rare among Stands in that it appears as a suit for Ghiaccio to wear.Chapter 509, White Album (1) Protecting its user from harm and giving him the potent ability to freeze everything, White Album is a fearsome Stand in battle. It does, however, possess a weak point in the form of a vulnerable hole at Ghiaccio's neck. Cryokinesis White Album's signature ability is to dramatically decrease the temperature of anything Ghiaccio touches. When the assassin touches something, the affected object's temperature decreases dramatically. White Album's power is so powerful it can reach temperatures of about -100°C easily, freeze gasoline,Chapter 510, White Album (2) and rapidly create a large quantity of ice out of seawater (faster than someone could swim).Chapter 511, White Album (3) Naturally, the cold is dangerous to the human body: White Album can freeze people, dropping the temperature to the point vital functions are threatened and can solidify limbs to the point they can break like ice. As White Album drops the temperature, so does the ability of objects to move. At low enough temperatures, Ghiaccio can simply stop attacks in their tracks, making conventional attacks like gunshots or punches ineffective.Chapter 514, White Album (6) Ghiaccio can also precisely control his power. He can form specific shapes of ice such as blades to ice skate on or redirect the freezing of a large body of water. Moreover, if he cancels White Album's freezing willingly, the previously affected objects immediately return to their normal temperature. If Ghiaccio stops contact with a frozen object, it will return to its normal temperature. Ice Armor White Album can solidify the moisture surrounding him into an armor of ice. The armor is invulnerable to bullets as it stops their movement long before they fully penetrate, and is at least strong enough to withstand Gold Experience's punches. However, a massive enough object like a large screw bolt can pierce through itChapter 512, White Album (4) and if Ghiaccio trips on something sharp, his armor's weight is enough to push the sharp object through the layers and threaten Ghiaccio's life. White Album also enhances the physical abilities of its user. With the armor, Ghiaccio becomes strong enough to break a stone statue with a single punchChapter 513, White Album (5) or can skate so fast he's easily able to reach a car running at 80 km/h. Like an igloo, the inside of the armor is kept insulated, meaning he is always warm.Volume 55, in-between chapters Stand stats, Chapter 513, White Album (5) The only opening in the armor is an air hole on the back of the user's neck, making it the Stand's greatest weak spot. However, Ghiaccio mitigates this by incorporating chunks of frozen air inside his armor as a reserve and defrosting the air as he needs it, thus free to seal the air hole. White Album Gently Weeps When using , White Album can decrease the temperature to reach -210 °C or less, at which point the surrounding air itself freezes solid. With this technique, Ghiaccio is able to create floating sheets of invisible frozen air that are able to reflect bullets back to an attacker. The two downsides of this ability are that it burns through Ghiaccio's stamina and it doesn't perfectly cover Ghiaccio's body: if exposed, Sex Pistols can guide their bullets through the frozen air sheets to hit Ghiaccio directly, although it never wounded Ghiaccio due to his secret defense for his air hole. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * |Episodes = * * * * }} Gallery Manga= Whitealbum 2.jpg|Stats Whitealbumpage.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Ghiaccio_Encased_in_Ice.png|Ghiaccio uses his Stand to encase himself in thick ice Ghiaccio_Manifests_WhiteAlbum.png|Ghiaccio manifesting White Album midfall Inside_WhiteAlbum.png|The Stand first full appearance Ghiaccio_in_Pursuit.png|chasing Mista & Giorno Mista_Shoots_the_Fridge_Goblin.png|Taunting Mista from the safety of his Suit WhiteAlbum's_MUDA_persistence.png|The Stand's persistence, being able to withstand a punching barrage from Gold Experience WAGWFirst.jpg|White Album Gently Weeps first used |-| Anime= AGhiaccio_Encased_in_Ice.png|The Stand covering its master with a thick layer of ice AWhiteAlbum_Freezes_SexPistols.png|White Album freezing Sex Pistols No. 2 AWhiteAlbum_Manfiesting.png|The Stand's form manifesting White_album_infobox_anime_2.png|Fully formed, Ghiaccio chases the duo using his Stand AMista_Fires_at_the_Fridge_Goblin.png|Mista firing at the pursuing Ghiaccio FridgeGoblin's_Bullet_Proof.png|White Album's suit is strong enough to block bullets ASexPistols_Sabotage_Ghiaccio.jpg|The Sex Pistols sabotage the Stand's Skates FridgeGoblin Kisses the Road.png|Falling on his face, cracking the helmet Fridge_Goblin_Clings_to_the_Car.png|Ghiacchio freezing the car fumes to create a makeshift rope FridgeGoblin's_Mad.png|Ghiaccio's furious face, visible through the suit's visor FridgeGoblin_has_Entered_the_Scene.png|Freezing Mista's arm, after infiltrating the car aNothing cant hurt the FridgeGoblin.png|Not even Gold Experience could manage to break through White Album's armor GiornosFrozenArmBreaks.jpg|Giorno's frozen arm breaks ReflectingMistasBullet.jpg|Reflecting Mista's bullet... HittingMista.jpg|hitting Mista FrozenAir.jpg|Ghiaccio froze the air with Gently Weeps ReflectingMistasBulletsAgain.jpg|Reflecting Mista's bullets... HittingMistaAgain.jpg|hitting Mista again FinalStandOff.jpg|The final standoff ReflectingMistasBulletsWithHisArmor.jpg|Using his armor this time to reflect Mista's bullets... HittingMista2.jpg|hitting him again FreezingHisBloodSolidtoCreatePillarsOfIce.jpg|Ghiaccio froze his blood solid to create pillars of ice White Album Stats.png|White Album's Stats White Albulm Ghiaccio anime.png White Albulm Ghiaccio anime ref.png |-| Other= Giogio18.png|White Album in GioGio's Bizarre Adventure GhiFig.jpg|Statue Legend figure 94412.jpg|Chara Heroes; Part 5 Vol.3 References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Close-Range Stands Category:Bound Stands